Art of giftgiving
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Foltest consults Vernon Roche. The Blue Stripes' captain does his best to match King's expectations... and be romantic for a while. Foltest/Maria Luisa La Valette


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my doubtful skills.

**A/N:** heavy (?) OOC, but I regret nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>The art of gift-giving<strong>

_By Your-biohazardous-friend_

Vernon Roche loved his king as he would love his own father, if he ever had one. But today his ultimate affection for the ruler was put to the test, as Vernon felt like a teenager who wasn't sure of what his father could be angry at him for – stealing a freshly baked pie or fucking neighbor's daughter. The most confusing part was that Vernon didn't steal a pie nor fucked anyone lately. It could be the first time, in his short, almost four years long, career as Blue Stripes captain, that the man couldn't guess Foltest's mood.

The captain was sitting in the king's personal quarters, on a small stool he had been occupying every time he had been summoned, watching as the older man was slowly scattering through the papers.

"Vernon" the man asked not even rising his head from above the papers "I trust your judgment fully; I have a case that I want you to help me with. But it's stays just between you and me"

"as always, Sire" Roche replied immediately.

Then there was a silence again, only rustling of paper was hearable. Vernon instinctively glimpsed over the king's desk deciphering loopy signatures and inky ants of letters with ease, even though they were up-side down: _taxes, taxes, Geralt's files, taxes, letter from Adda, taxes, rapport from La Valette's nanny, taxes…_ Roche couldn't help but wonder which document would turn out to be his concern for 'the special case' King's mentioned. Captain licked his lips – maybe there is another file? Involving Iorveth? Buried deeply in the stack of papers?

"Maria Luisa's birthday is approaching" Foltest finally said, his deep voice broke the silence, yet Roche was already in his own conspiracy-fuelled train of thoughts.

"I'm aware of that, Sire" Roche replied automatically.

"I was thinking about a gift for her – maybe flowers? What do you think Roche" The question suddenly hit the captain mind. Flowers? Wait, _what-_?

"Erhmmm…" Vernon knitted his brows frustrated "I don't think it's a good idea, Sire".

The captain never really gave anyone a gift in his entire life – except maybe, the one that would explode into Scoia'tael faces, killing them instantly.

"why not?" King asked surprised "I thought that all men are giving his beloved ones flowers"

"yes, but I've heard that flowers carries lots of meanings, thus what if you made a mistake and baroness would read your gift in a wrong way?"

King raised his brows, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Flowers are nice but they wither quickly. If the flower is suppose to represent your love, Sire, it's more like giving a hint of upcoming doom" The king scratched his chin, concerned.

"What about some chocolates, then? It's a rare snack in Temeria, not all women can have such luxury"

Roche drummed his fingers on his knee, for the first time he wished Ves was with him to aid him in need with her femininity.

"I'm not sure, Sire" Vernon replied after a while "I mean, from what I've heard chocolates are rather fattening"

There was heavy silence on the other side of the room, meaning that King waited for further explanation.

"If baroness get fat with your gift's aid, she might get very upset thinking that you wanted to find an excuse to leave her."

"Roche!" Foltest barked, the captain almost curled into himself "I would love her even if she was as enormous as a dragon!"

"I know it, sire" the man answered immediately "but does she too?"

"so what do you suggest Roche?" Foltest demanded. Vernon cleared his throat to cover his hesitation.

"I would go with something practical…" Vernon finally said "…yet meaningful"

"that doesn't help me, Roche" Foltest said through clenched teeth "be more precise"

Roche tried his best to remember any positive memory involving women, but all that flashed before his eyes were tears of sadness over the loss of loved ones, defiled Ves curled up in the corner of Scoia'tael's hideout or sadness, hidden behind impudent smile of his own mother, as she had to give her body to strangers. All women, Roche met during his life, didn't want flowers nor chocolates, they wanted peace and protection.

"What about a knife" Vernon finally spoke – his tone was certain and steady.

"that, Roche, is not very romantic" King answered flatly.

"Think of it, Sire! Baroness could always have it with her, it's like giving a piece of yourself with which she could aid herself in time of need! An extension of your power, Sire, close to her, ready to oppose any threat! No short-lived weeds, or silly chocolates but trustworthy steel lasting for centuries! The sign of undying affection and will to protect the one it was entrusted to!" Vernon shoot up from his stool, chanting like a mad-man.

Foltest's eyes went wide as Blue Stripes captain finished his speech. It was rare for a captain to say that much at one go. Captain's chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he had run across whole Temeria. Of course the idea didn't sound too romantic at first glance, but to think about, the meaning was simple and clear. Roche's military-wise way of thinking was indeed right and the King liked his reasoning. Again Vernon Roche proved his worth.

But the King decided that he had to aim higher than a knife, this kind of items were for captain's money bag. Foltest was a king of Temeria with almost unlimited sum of money in his hands. He gestured his 'right hand' to sit down and pushed nearer a cup of wine toward him. The solider accepted the offer, gulping it down greedily. Foltest glanced at La Valette's nanny rapport, then it clicked: Maria Luiza wanted not only her own safety, but mostly of her own children. Anais, Boussy even hot headed Aryan. The weapon would have to be magnificent, expensive and big enough to protect the whole La Valette family, or fill with fear those who would dare to attack the castle and their residents.

Suddenly all the flowers and chocolates he wanted to give her were silly and unimportant.

As the king was lost in his own thoughts a commotion arouse outside. Shouts and curses mixed up with rhythmical sounds of work. The mixture of noises reached King's quarters. Foltest gestured the captain to look outside. Roche stood up, walked over the window and leaned over the frame.

"men are setting up a ballista, Sire, as you ordered" Vernon finally said, his voice sounding somehow dreamy. Foltest shoot his head up, turning toward the small window, still occupied by Blue Stripes agent, a small triumphal smile appeared on king's face.

_Ballista!_


End file.
